Fair thee well my Romeo
by Unrequited-Words
Summary: Like the teenage Romeo and Juliet, we have a fairy tale romance. But as the days passed, it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize your eyes shone and yearned for another woman... who wasn't me. Fair thee well, my Romeo.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to try for this one. It's a bit sad, actually, it'll most likely be very sad unless I think of a better ending. But please bear with me, thank you for reading my writing. _

_I do not own Fairy Tail!_

^.^/

X.x.X

This heiress is a girl who has never cried.

Not once in her entire life.

She was born breathing, but not crying. Even the doctors were puzzled. As she grew up, they found that no amount of pain, physically or mentally, could let her shed a tear. Usually, she never showed any emotion, she was as cold as ice.

Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the wealthiest man in all of Fiore.

Oh did I mention she was beautiful, no, drop dead gorgeous?

Probably didn't.

She is a quiet girl, very self-reserved, cold but kind in her own way.

Now if listen…

This is her story.

She stepped out of her carriage gracefully. She held Erza's (her "butler") hand. She looked exactly like a lady should. She had a flowing red dress, an elegantly tied bun, and a butler, who could challenge her status?

"Has the ride been too rough, my lady?" asked her "butler" Erza.

Lucy shook her head once, "No, it was smooth. Give the coachman my appreciation."

Erza bowed with a hand across her chest, "Your graciousness is immeasurable." Her long, red ponytail fell across her shoulder when she bowed.

Lucy just dipped her head and watched Erza walk towards the newly hired coachman.

Actually, Erza was technically a maid. But she was first hired as a body guard and later trained to be her attendant. Erza was quite masculine in many ways, and she had told her that wearing a dress made it harder to protect Lucy, so Lucy granted her permission to wear a men's suit. (Actually, it was because there were too many perverted butlers who stared at Erza… so Lucy gave her uncomfortably attendant permission to wear a suit.)

For the second time in her life, she gazed up at the mansion in front of her.

It was smaller than she remembered.

The last time she came here was when she was about five, when she was announced heiress. Maybe it was because she was smaller back then.

She was here for a date, arranged by their parents of course.

"My lady."

Lucy turned to Erza, she was back.

"It is time to meet your fiancé… again," Erza motioned for Lucy to go up the stairs.

"It has been eleven years, has it not?" Lucy continued to gaze at the mansion, unsure of what to decide of it.

Erza bowed, "Yes my lady."

Lucy stared at the building, she was going to marry a man who she had met over a decade ago. She did not know what to make of it or what to think.

She shook such thoughts away from her head, closed her eyes and walked up the steps. Erza followed after her.

She opened her eyes slightly, wondering if she was walking toward a condemned fate or not.

She had reached the top of the steps. She turned around and looked at the faraway mountains.

Lucy did not know why or how, but she knew.

She just knew.

She turned around walked through the door that Erza held open for her.

She knew that somehow, something big was going to change.

"Right this way madam, my lord is waiting for you," a rather old looking butler with white hair directed Lucy to a huge door that belonged to a room within the mansion.

She didn't bother to turn her head around, "Okay, you are dismissed."

"Enjoy your time madam," he bowed and began to walk away, then turned around.

He had a friendly look in his eyes, "I remember you as a child. You have grown to be a wonderful woman, Lady Heartfilia."

Lucy didn't show react to his statement, she just stared at him with empty eyes. The old butler walked away, humming a simple tune.

She sighed, then opened the door.

"Luuuuuuucy! Ohayo! Do you remember me, I am Natsu!" a teenage boy with rosy looking hair greeted her with a huge grin.

She didn't react, but was quite surprised. She blinked, _what cheerfulness… he is being too familiar with me._

"Good day to you as well, Dragneel-san," she did a curtsey, she had practiced hours to get it right with her tutor.

She almost fell over.

Natsu had slumped his arm around her shoulders while she was trying to curtsey, he had a huge grin on his face.

"What's with the formalities Lucy? Come on, we're on a date! Let's go have some fun!" he stuck his playful face in front of her's, eager and excited.

Lucy couldn't decide if that guy was stupid or stupid, "Dragneel-san-"

He put a finger on her lips, stopping her, "Natsu, just call me Naaaatsuuu."

Lucy began to feel agitated. First, he always had that stupid smile on his face. Second, he was always acting waaaay too familiar with her, they had only met once in their entire lives, eleven years ago! Third, he had her arm slumped over her shoulder, she never lets any MALE touch her like that.

"Natsu-san, I will forbid such insolent movements of yours," Lucy slapped Natsu's hand away.

He crossed his arms, pouting, "That's not very nice."

Lucy glanced at him, she was supposed to marry HIM? Lord help her.

"Natsu-san, we are supposed to be learning about each other, now if you please-"

"What better way is there to learn about the other if we drop the formalities and just have fun?"

Lucy was taken aback, "E-Excuse me?"

He took her hand, and smiled, "Lucy, if we are to learn more about each other, I don't want to see the Lucy on the outside, the one that is so proper."

Lucy stared at Natsu, this guy…

He held her hand up, placing them on her chest.

"I want to see the real Lucy, the one underneath what they want you to be."

Lucy looked at Natsu once again, into his golden eyes and into that dazzling smile.

He was so similar to the boy who she fell for so long ago, completely open with nothing to hide.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to cry.

As usual, no tears came out.

Lucy slipped her hand out of Natsu's, if he wanted her to show him her true self, then he would find her rejecting him completely. She already promised her heart to another person.

"You are such an idiot…" she said quickly, looking away_, don't act so much like the one I love_.

Natsu let out a small laugh, "I get that a lot."

X.x.X

_Alright, so that's chap one! I might not be updating this as fast as I update my other story that I am dedicating most of my attention too though. _


	2. How could I hate you, How could I not?

_This is the second chapter to this new series! Although it isn't that popular, I do enjoy writing it. It was originally going to be kind of short so it probably won't have more than 10 chapters… PROBABLY. I don't own Fairy Tail, enjoy reading!_

^.^/

X.x.X

_Lucy's P.O.V._

Humph.

How did she get into this situation? Lucy now found herself exchanging her Victorian styled red dress for a fluttery, casual orange sundress dappled with white flowers. She also found herself receiving a silky white cardigan. And just for safety, she put on a pair of sunglasses and a sunhat.

What a day for receiving gifts.

Lucy lowered her sunglasses, and looked at her so called "date". His hair was brushed slightly back, although it made his bangs more protruding… At least it wasn't a birds nest like before. He was wearing a simple button up shirt, but it didn't earn her favor. It seemed like he took three seconds buttoning it, he barely had buttoned any of them and the ones that were buttoned were unmatched.

At least his jeans were on right… Lucy never wore jeans.

He seemed to notice her stares, he tilted his own sunglasses, "What?"

Lucy put her glasses back on, "Your wardrobe is… rather…"

He grinned, "Pretty hot neh?"

Lucy blinked, but you couldn't see her do it behind her glasses, hot? What kind of word was that? Did he have a fever?

She reached out and touched his forehead. Hmm… it seemed to be regular.

Just as she was considering on what to do, the idiot started to laugh!

He gently slapped her hand away, laughing as if she had done something funny.

"What the heck Lucy? Just what era do you live in?" Lucy stared at this guy in astonishment. She had done nothing wrong had she? Luckily he didn't seem to be attracting any attention. But the way he laughed, seemed so different than what she was used to hearing. It was loud and uncontrolled, he wasn't holding back anything.

Lucy looked away, embarrassed, "Dragneel-san… please, keep your voice under control…"

Natsu looked at her with amusement, "Lucy, you may seem uptight… but your surprisingly innocent."

Lucy stared at him, what was he talking about? Was he complimenting or insulting her?

"I… I don't understand."

Natsu stopped leaning on his chair, and took his feet off the table. He leaned toward her.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly nervous.

Flick.

Lucy opened her eyes, startled. She saw Natsu grinning again, then she touched her forehead. She could still feel his touch on her forehead. Had he flicked her forehead?

Natsu hand under his chin, smiling, "You're actually quite cute Lucy…"

_What? _Lucy felt her cheeks grow warm, why was she feeling like this? Why did she feel embarrassed? It was just a comment… many people have told her that… but why was she reacting like this now?

"… I think we'll get along," Natsu told her, taking off his sunglasses, flashing her another friendly look.

Then, he reached his hand out, as if he was going to touch her hair.

He did.

Then, he took her ribbon out of her hair. The bun that she had intricately tied fell apart.

He smiled gently at her stunned expression, "There, you look cuter with your hair down."

Lucy stared at him, then unconsciously took off her sunglasses.

She just couldn't take her eyes off that brilliant smile.

"Oh yeah, and Lucy? Call me Natsu."

. . . . . . . . .

_Lucy's P.O.V._

"Dragneel-san… Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is, how else can it be a surprise? And also, didn't I tell you to call me Natsu?"

"Well…"

"Just trust me."

Lucy was ready to complain again when SOMEONE placed his finger on her lips.

"Just follow my lead." She heard Natsu's voice saying.

Lucy gave up. She sighed and gripped onto his hand tightly. Natsu had blindfolded her using her hair ribbon as a blindfold, without her permission of course. This was NOT how someone from such a prestigious family was supposed to act… Her heiress instincts were screaming out in agony.

But maybe this once… she'll let it slip.

"We're here."

Lucy felt a pair of rough hands untie the blindfold around her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly, then gazed at the scenery around her.

It was the ocean.

Lucy couldn't help but feel disappointed, why did he bring her here? She had been to such places all too often. For jobs, business representing, etc.

"Its… so cliché…" Lucy replied honestly, what did she have to hide?

Natsu grinned, "You sure?" Then he pushed her into the water.

Lucy didn't even have to yelp.

Splash!

Lucy couldn't say the water felt bad. It was an extremely hot day in the summer and the water did feel great at the moment. But let's just say, you NEVER push heiresses into the water.

Lucy was grateful that the shore was shallow, because she didn't know how to swim. But still, people who do not know how to swim, like Lucy, have an extreme fear of water. Once she dumped into it like just now, her mind flies into a panic. Unladylike, of course, but could you blame her?

Lucy grappled around for a couple of seconds, until she realized that the water only reached her knees.

"What…" Lucy stumbled for a while, then managed to stand back up straight.

She allowed her heart to rest for a while, until she recovered from the shock. Then, she turned to glare at Natsu.

"You! What were you thinking?" she snapped while trying to get the water out of her dress.

Natsu grinned, "You have never really been to the beach for fun have you?"

Lucy opened mouth to protest, then realized something.

She really had never had been to the beach just for fun.

Natsu laughed, "Am I right?"

Lucy shook her head in disbelief, "How… How can you just know?"

He paused then smiled, "I just do."

Lucy stared at him, and he just stared back. Lucy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Then looked at him with frustration, "Don't act all high and mighty, especially when you just insulted my honor."

"Hmm?"

Lucy couldn't help herself anymore, she grabbed his hand and pulled with all her might.

"Wha…?" Lucy saw a look of shock cross her fiancé's face as he also fell into the water with her.

Lucy let out a puff of air and prepared to walk away, "There, now we are even **Natsu**."

Just as she turned away, a hand shot out of the water.

And pulled her back in.

Lucy couldn't believe it, even as water flooded around her. That guy, he had the nerve to do something like this AGAIN!

She managed to get back onto her feet again, just in time to meet a smiling Natsu.

"You… You…" she stuttered in rage. Who did he think he was?

He patted her head, which was not the smartest thing to do at the moment.

"You know, this is the first time you have actually called me by my name," he spoke with affection.

Lucy felt her cheeks warming up. This person… he always seemed to by playing with her. How could he control her emotions, her actions, her thoughts with such ease?

"That was just by accident," she muttered, looking away.

"Also…"

Lucy's ears perked up.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you so happy."

Lucy gaped at him, "Happy? Do I look happy?"

Natsu smirked, "No, but would the normal "heiress" side of you have acted like you had just acted?"

Lucy paused, of course not. Of course not, but she couldn't help herself.

She felt frozen, what was becoming of her?

Natsu cupped her face with his hands, "You know, you look really childish and cute too."

Lucy's face flushed.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Lucy pushed him back. Natsu only stumbled.

He grinned, "Time for some fun!" He put his arms in the water and splashed a whole bunch of water in Lucy's direction. She only managed to shield herself with her arms.

Lucy realized she was acting completely out of the boundaries of which she was taught to act. She was ignoring everything that she was taught.

And she didn't care a bit.

Lucy returned the favor to Natsu, splashing even more water onto his face.

_How could she hate him, yet, how could she not?_

X.x.X

_Not a very good chapter… I know, sorry =.= But I hope you guys mind the errors I made, I didn't really edit this one… _

_Reviews!_


	3. To my Readers

To all my Readers:

I am extremely sorry for not updating these few months, but I have my reasons. I won't go into details, but my mother had discovered tumors near her heart and had just recently recovered. My dad needs to work to support my sister for her college, so most of my time was spent on looking after my mom and younger brother. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you would all understand.

My mother is alright now and I can finally go back to updating

See you soon!~

^.^/)


End file.
